Carnevale JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Going on the hunt together, at a Fairground Carnival, leads to more than either of them expected. Josef/Mick Slash Mature - male/male pairing. Mature Audiences Only.


Title: Carnevale

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual content

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Going on the hunt together, at a Fairground Carnival, leads to more than either of them expected.

* * *

"So, how are things with your significantly better half?"

Josef scanned the expanse of colour, and noise. The Ferris wheel ground slowly around, carrying its un-dead passengers high above the hubbub of the carnival below.

"Fine, thank you." Mick's response was forced polite, and then his expression fell into dark contemplation. "She's taken a fancy to, what's his name, the guy who was at your New Years Eve party, last year."

Mick wasn't sure how much of himself to reveal to Josef. He had known the elder vampire for little more than five years. Close to four hundred years old, Josef Kostan fascinated Mick. Mick felt drawn to Josef, inexorably and inexplicably. He quietly reveled in the friendship of such ancient power, and wisdom, wrapped in so youthful a body, and impish a face.

Tonight Mick had joined Josef on an evenings hunt. It was the first time they had hunted together, just the two of them, without Coraline. Mick had watched Josef with envious eyes, and a lingering cry for lost humanity as Josef predated their intended quarry, Josef's movements a sharp, fluid contrast to his own that seemed awkward and bumbling in comparison.

"Simeon." Mick heard Josef telling him then, revealing that which Mick had forgotten. "His name's Simeon."

They had lost sight of their prey, a forty something itinerant carnival worker that nobody was going to miss in any great hurry, about an hour ago. Josef had become distracted by a set of particularly well formed breasts, on a not unattractive raven haired beauty aiming pistol blanks at candy red targets.

And so they found themselves riding the Fairground Ferris wheel. Josef figured they would get a better view of the Carnival that way, a vantage point from which to reconnect with old friends, or intended victims.

The Ferris wheel clunked to a halt when it reached the pinnacle, leaving the two of them dangling high above whirlwind neon of colour and sound.

"…boring at conversation, but an absolute demon in the sack."

Mick looked shocked at Josef's unprompted follow on.

"I didn't know…" Mick paused for a moment, considering his words carefully, head lowered, and eyes averted. "I didn't know you were that way inclined."

Josef's revelation had come entirely unexpected. Mick's hands fidgeted nervously picking apart imaginary bits of lint on his well worn overcoat.

"What way inclined, Mick?" Josef was enjoying Mick's growing sense of awkwardness. "You mean Vampire inclined? Living forever tends to remove certain constraints one might have. You'll understand when you're older." Josef smiled, and waved a dismissive hand, and then arched a pointed eyebrow and grinned at Mick.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Of course I have."

Mick's honesty surprised even him.

"Oh really?" Josef shifted closer. "Anyone I know?"

The expression on Josef's face told Mick that he wasn't stupid; Josef had already made his measure.

"Yeah, probably." Mick snorted a laugh, and tried to make light of the situation, even as he found himself being drawn into Josef's space.

Mick felt arms drawn around his neck, Josef's face inching towards his. And then Josef's lips were pressing against his, kissing him, the sensation hot, and moist, and drawn out electric.

A metallic crunching sound, and the Ferris wheel was once again moving, circling them back down to the ground. Mick's heart raced, the result of an earlier feeding, and the revelation of Josef's lips on his. His breathing hitched. When they reached level with Terra Firma once more, Josef ran inviting fingers down the length of Mick's arm.

"Do you…?"

"Let's go."

They were chartering very different waters. For a moment Mick's mind baulked at the offer he had just accepted, prepared to back out, telling him it was a matter of misjudgement. In the end Mick's inherent Vampire curiosity, and his entrancement with Josef, won out.

"Where are we going?" Mick's senses heightened in anticipation as he climbed into the passenger seat of Josef's E-type Jaguar.

"My place." Josef gunned the engine, and took off in a shower of dust and gravel.

They traveled the short journey in relative silence. The lack of words only served to increase tension, heightening anticipation further. Mick tried to piece together snatches of memory. Time spent amongst the creatively inclined in lavender dive bars, performing for four quid a pop. Limited, bumbling, and uneasy experience contained in the drama of war, when comfort was in short supply, and even the sturdiest of men weren't averse to receiving a quick blow job for the sake of pity.

He was trying to get a sense of what was to come, to find some point of reference from whence he could jump off. Eventually Mick realised there was no point of reference, not when you're talking about sex with a being that had lived longer than most people could even imagine.

The pressure continued to build, almost painfully.

They stumbled out of the car, and across the front lawn, locked together. Lips and bodies entangled in a heated mess, hands worked to remove layers of clothing. Josef manoeuvred the both of them through the front door, and guided Mick upstairs, into his own master bedroom.

"Do you have any idea what you've let yourself in for?" Josef's grin was a salacious invitation as he quickly stripped off remaining articles of clothing, and instructed Mick to do the same.

A small tremor of panic ran through Mick. What had he let himself in for? This was his friend. This wasn't the way he had been raised.

Mick didn't have time to think any further. Josef's hand was placed in the centre of Mick's chest, and Mick was being pushed backwards, falling onto the bed below.

Josef's lips trailed a path of heated wetness down the length of Mick's torso. And then, "_Oh Jesus, Christ, Fuck,_" Josef's head was between Mick's legs, a hand placed under Mick's thighs urging him to draw his knees up. And Josef's tongue was pressing against Mick's arsehole, stimulating a complex collection of nerve endings there, thrilling him with a series of loops and whorls, and darting penetrations.

The experience was not entirely new to Mick. It formed part of Coraline's extensive repertoire that kept him coming back, cock strained, and pussy whipped, for more. But what Josef was doing to him went beyond the pale. It felt like he was being penetrated by liquid fire.

"_Near four centuries to hone his skills, what did you expect?_"

Mick moaned, and dug fingers into the mattress beneath him. Josef shifted his attentions to Mick's cock, hard and straining for release.

Mick felt expert lips being wrapped around his erection, Josef's tongue swirling its way over Mick's length. Lubricant covered fingers penetrated Mick's arse, seeking to heighten his pleasure further.

Mick moaned again, the sound of his vocalisation had an edge of frustration this time. Josef was going to torture him, he knew it. He was going to take him to the very brink, and leave him dangling on the edge of exquisite release.

Mick's hands reached down to grip the sides of Josef's skull, fingers tangling through fistfuls of hair as he tried to offer guidance, and direction.

Josef shifted then, moving back up along Mick's body in one fluid rapidity of movement. He hooked Mick's legs over his shoulders, and pressed forward.

"Breathe out, and relax." Josef whispered a heated instruction, and then Josef's cock was being pressed against Mick's entrance, breaching resistance, penetrating him.

When he reached the hilt, Josef paused for a moment, allowing Mick's body time to assimilate the feeling of penetration. And then he withdrew; only to plunge back in again, starting a repeated chain of thrust, and withdraw.

After the first few strokes, Josef adjusted the angle slightly and began nailing Mick's prostate. Mick clung to Josef's shoulders, and drew fingernails across sweat slicked flesh. Josef raised himself up onto outstretched arms, and looked down at Mick. His face a waxen image of inhuman paleness, eyes flashed to ice blue, lips and eyes red rimmed bruises.

Mick snarled, and bared his fangs in a grimace of pleasure. Josef reached down and began working Mick's cock with his hand, matching sync with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Mick's body trembled in anticipation, his muscle's taut ropes waiting to snap. Josef's hand continued to work his length mercilessly, his cock pounding into Mick's arse, stroking against that spot inside him, relentless.

"_Oh Christ, fuck, yes. Don't stop, oh god please don't stop._"

And suddenly Mick was coming, harder than he ever thought possible, the urge to bite overwhelming him. Sinking fangs into flesh he growled, a low, muffled, sound of Josef's name, and rode out a repeated crest of pleasure.

"Did you enjoy that?" Josef's question came genuine after they were both spent, unneeded breath catching in his chest. Two quickly healing puncture wounds on the top of Mick's shoulder the evidence of Josef's own release. Josef withdrew to lie alongside Mick.

For a moment Mick couldn't speak, but one certain point was clear in his mind. Josef would always be there for him. That thought comforted him. His mind entertained brief ideas of falling in love, and spending happily ever after.

Mick had to admit, he wasn't quite as opposed to the idea as what he might have thought, although how much of that was the result of orgasmic aftershocks still humming through him he couldn't be sure.

"Don't go getting any stupid ideas about falling in love, Mick." Josef broke the awkward silence, that had begun to develop, with a tongue in cheek remark. Mick was sure he must have read his mind. "I just gave you an experience, I don't do relationships."

Despite Josef's protests to the contrary there was something in his tone of voice that told Mick he would probably make an exception, for him.

And as they lay together, each reveling in mutual shared afterglow, somehow it all made sense.

And it felt good. And in that moment, it just felt right.


End file.
